Our Only Instruction Is
by pure-thornless-rose
Summary: Three officers from Drachma are stuck in Central Military HQ. Just how will Mustang and his staff cope with them? Let's just hope nothing serious happens...
1. Default Chapter

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story! It kinda runs parallel to my other FMA fic, Snakes of the Elelment 47 Ag and sort of deals with Drachma a tiny bit so bear with me.

disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist and cant--not enough money...

* * *

**Our Only Instruction Is**  
**Chapter 1/_Epilogue: Foreigners_**  
**By pure-thornless-rose**

_Outside Central HQ… _

The young, raven-haired woman, clad in Drachmian military uniform stepped out of the car and was immediately greeted by a Central officer. She was followed by her First and Second Lieutenants: First Lieutenant Roth and Second Lieutenant Flora.

"Good day to you, Captain Watson and company," the officer greeted. "Did you enjoy you're trip? We've been expecting you."

"Yes, I did, thank you." Raena sighed and nodded, checkingthe package entrusted to her.

"Wonderful, please follow me and I'll show you all to Colonel Mustang."

As they followed the officer, Flora stepped up. "Aren't you going to correct him?"

"What, about the wrong appellation? (Muhahaha! A big word!) No, almost everyone here will be calling me Captain so it'll be useless to correct this one."

_--Flashback-- In a Train headed for Central…_

"I don't suppose we're almost there yet…" Raena sat up from her seat.

"No, sir, we're not there yet." Announced 2nd Lieutenant Flora in disappointment, seated next to her.

"We have about seven more stops left—each at least 100 to 120 miles apart from one another." 1st Lieutenant Roth informed them. "We'll be there by tomorrow midday."

The two women sweat dropped.

"Gee, thanks for telling us…" Flora groaned and sank down into her seat.

"Well, as long as we get this delivered to Amestria's Colonel Mustang, we'll be fine." Raena sighed and observed the large brown envelope she had been holding onto since it was handed to her. "Our Fuhrer's counting on us to get this to him—whatever it is…"

Her subordinates agreed with a nod.

The three of them were seated in a private boxcar of the train and their Drachmian escorts stood watch. They had been traveling in the train for a number of hours after passing the Briggs Mountains and it was nighttime now.

They looked at the package.

"I wonder what's inside?" Flora asked, scratching her head in curiosity.

"It must be important if the Fuhrer wanted it delivered personally." Roth stated and shrugged.

"Honestly, I could care less," Raena admitted. "I have my own reasons for accepting this task…"

The two looked on.

"Firstly, my sister sent me a letter—she says that she just qualified and is now one of Amestria's State Alchemists and after dealing with a family separation, I want to see her. And secondly, I haven't seen Mustang and Hawkeye since my last meeting with them and I'd like to see them too."

"Hm, as long as this train doesn't get hijacked we'll see them." Roth commented. "I've heard of several train occupations in this country recently."

"Please don't say that," Flora beseeched him prudently. "You might jinx our trip."

"Are telling me you believe in _jinx's_?" He eyed her. She nodded. "_Really_, Lieutenant Flora, it's only _possible_ not _definite_—agh!"

_**GRH-RH-RH-RH-URG!**_

The train's boxcars all began to shake and rumble. The escorts jumped and immediately checked the windows.

"What was that?"

"I saw nothing, sir!"

"Clear!"

"Possible not definite huh?" She looked at him dryly. "_That_ felt like a bad omen…"

"Hush." He eyed her again.

"Calm down you two," Raena ordered. "Just turbulence—trains can have turbulence right? I think so—anyway, it was nothing… _Hopefully..._"

_Central again…_

They entered the large building and the officer left them to another officer. Many pairs of eyes landed on the foreigners and whispers began to accumulate as they stood there patiently.

The familiar officer smiled.

Raena Watson smiled.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye," she greeted. "Long time no see."

* * *

El fin! Wait for the next chapter, it'll be much better than this one. Note that this is also an epilogue.

please review!

ps: no i'm not spanish. but i have spanish class! "me encanta alquimista de fullmetal!" i hope that's right.


	2. Hot Trouble

Here's another chapter of Our Only Instruction Is. I needed to get this one out since it was practically identical to a chapter in my other story. DISCLAIMER: i don't onw FMA nor it's characters... _remember_?

_**

* * *

**__**Our Only Instruction Is:** **Chapter 2: Hot Trouble** By pure-thornless-rose_

In Central Head Quarters…

Hawkeye entered Mustang's office and alerted him for company. He nodded. Then Raena, about Fury's age (how old is he?), entered Mustang's office and followed by her two subordinates. They lined up and saluted the Colonel. Mustang saluted and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in…" he greeted. "Captain Watson… what brings you and your company over country borderlines? … Not to mention the mountain region…"

She smirked back and stepped up to his desk, telling him of her orders. Then she held out the large, brown envelope and placed it on his desk.

"Oh yes, that's right." He looked down onto the envelope. "What's in it…? A present for me?"

"How the hell should _I_ know, I haven't a clue what's in it—it's just for you…!" She sighed. "Oh… and it's _Lieutenant Colonel_ Watson now… Captain was three years ago…"

"_Lieutenant Colonel_…?" Both Mustang and Hawkeye looked at her in surprise. They've known her for a long time and since then she's been quickly progressing up the rankings in Drachma. "Hm, congratulations. But what happened…? Did your Fuhrer eat something poisoned, lived and decided to promote you? Not a clear-headed decision if you asked me…"

"Not _entirely_… Our—now late—General has been murdered… and I was enjoying my position as Major too… while it lasted at least. Further more, I'm still working hard like my father asked, before—well you know."

"Yes, former General Watson of Drachma… it's been ten years since the incident and I still remember him well."

"He was a good a man. Like how your mother the Herb Alchemist was." Hawkeye added sincerely. The Lt. Colonel smiled.

"Well, since we're on the topic…" she continued, "I understand my younger sister, Kaida, just became one of your State Alchemists. How did she do?"

"She did well, close to failing, but overall, she did fine."

"Ah, well that's good news." She sighed. "Thank you, Colonel."

The three of them continued to speak casually. But Havoc, Fury, and Breda suddenly appeared through the door, Fury holding onto a hot mug of coffee.

"Colonel, I have—oh…" Fury stammered. Everyone looked at him, then the other two. "My apologies sir… I…"

Mustang nodded and his voice came through. "However. Men, I order that you leave and come back in a while. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They saluted in unison and exited, shutting the door behind them.

They were about to continue on until Fury stopped. He looked down on to Mustang's coffee.

It was still hot and steaming.

"Oh no, I forgot to give him his coffee. He probably didn't see it…"

Havoc looked back at the door. "Oh well, orders are orders… I was too busy looking at the two other women in there anyway… and the brunette in the back with that guy? She's pretty cute."

Breda and Fury sighed helplessly at his words. "Well, '_those two women'_ and '_that guy' _are part of Drachma's military. They just arrived several minutes ago, but I didn't know they were here to see Mustang…" Breda cited his thoughts.

_In Mustang's office…_

"Listen, Colonel Mustang." Watson's voice was serious. "Our country has been running into several issues and complications… especially concerning the murder." She paused and sighed. "Other high-ranking officers have been targeted as well so I really hope that the assassinator was Drachmian—or at least not Amestrian…"

"Yes, the non-aggression contract between our countries rides on the murderer's identity and nationality… _even though there's a huge mountain in the way so it's quite pointless to get rid of it…"_

"_You have a point there." _They whispered.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if I've been promoted in hopes that _I_ would be targeted… The higher ups think I'm too young."

Suddenly Flora stepped up and whispered something to Watson.

"Thank you, Second Lieutenant Flora, I nearly forgot." Then she turned back to the Colonel. "Mustang…? Do you think it would be possible for me to make a telephone call directly to our headquarters?"

"Yes I believe so, Central's communications department can take care of that. Uh, Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir." She straightened and opened the door. Watson was the first to exit.

"Thanks very much, Colonel Mustang."

_Just outside the door moments earlier._

"Are you going to just stand there and think about that coffee?" Havoc asked Fury as the three of them stood there.

"Huh? Oh, well you can take it if you want… I don't know what to do with it anymore…" Fury held out the coffee to the two.

"Nope." "No way man…" Havoc and Breda refused instantly.

"Oh man…"

"Just go ahead and get in there, Fury." Havoc suddenly said "Oh, and open the door _nice_ and _wide_. I wanna see that Drachmian chick again." A small heart floated about him. Breda shoved his shoulder to snap him out of it.

"…Uh… Is that an order? Maybe I should deliver it later." Fury gave up. Breda and Havoc looked at each other, then at Fury… and smiled slyly.

"No, no, no…" Havoc stopped him. "I'm sure he'd want his coffee. It'll take his mind off of the company he has…"

"Huh…" Fury was skeptical.

"Yeah," Breda chuckled, "Just go on in and give it to him—it's an order!" Then he smiled and shoved poor and unfortunate Fury. Who then lost his balance and began to stumble, trying to fall in line with the coffee he held with both hands so it wouldn't spill.

"Whoa…!"

Then the door opened. A woman walked out and he couldn't stop himself. Nothing could be helped and they ran completely into each other. The faint sound of the ceramic hitting her uniform button was followed by the splash of the coffee. And it splashed high from the impact so it spilled all over his face and uniform as well as hers.

No one said anything.

While her two comrades hid their smirks, Watson stiffened from the heat and looked directly into Fury's surprised eyes, eye level to hers. He was still right in front of her. She sucked in air through her teeth. "Oo—that's h-hot…"

"Ohhh no." Fury also stiffened and stared. But backed away after realizing how close he still was to her. He ignored the slight burn of the heat. "I… I… please forgive me…"

Havoc had flinched on impact and Breda froze pale, everything had all happened so quickly, and he still had his hand out from pushing Fury.

Colonel put a hand over his face and moaned. "This is _not_ good…" And then he thought a bit further, "Agh. That was my coffee too…"

* * *

The end! ...for now at least. I hope you liked this one, it would have been good for a friday 13th chapter i think but that ended about twenty minutes ago... Please review and come back for the third chapter!

Bye!


End file.
